Hold me now
by LadyCrime
Summary: Its the night before she gets married. The night he could hold her for the last time...


Harry Potter is not mine sadly:( The song belongs to Johnny Logan sadly:( My life just sucks:(

* * *

**Hold me now...**

He always knew something to say, until tonight. It was two years ago but he still loved her like it was only yesterday. Now it was time to say goodbye for the last time and to let her go.

_Don't...  
Don't close your heart to how you feel  
Dream...  
And don't be afraid the dream's not real  
Close your eyes,  
pretend it's just the two of us again  
Make believe this moment's here to stay..._

She was in her room getting ready for bed. Tomorrow she would get married to her second love, Ron Weasely. He was the man she could start a family with and trust with her heart.

She was about to step in bed when she heard a pop in front of her. There he stood, her first love Draco Malfoy. Questions ran trough her head while he walked to her. 'Why are you here?' was al she could say. He smiled 'Don't worry my Mione just let me hold you and leave tomorrow so I can let you go'. _  
_  
_Touch...  
Touch me the way you used to do  
I know...  
Tonight could be all I have with you  
From now on you'll be with someone else  
Instead of me...  
So tonight...let's build this memory...  
For the last time..._

There they stood. He had his arms around her just like she had hers around him. Tears where in his eyes. He knew this was the last time that he could hold her. Tomorrow she would belong to someone else and he would just be a memory to her. 'I know that we can not be together but please would you never forget me?' he asks her. She looked up and smiled 'How could I ever forget the first man I ever loved'. He smiled back sadly.

_Hold me now  
Don't cry  
Don't say you were just...  
Hold me now...  
And I...will know though we're apart  
We'll always be together  
Forever inlove  
What do you say when words  
Are not enough?_

Hours past since he had asked her not to forget him. Still holding her tight he had noting more to ask her. Al there dreams and hopes belonged in the past. They didn't share a future together all they had was memories. He smiled when he thought about the time she was his. They where happy together but because of there background not meant to last.

_Time...  
Time will be kind one we're apart  
And your tears...  
Tears will have no place in your heart  
I wish I...  
I could say how much I'll miss you when you're gone  
All my love for you will go on and on and..._

There were just a few hours until she would get married and he knew it was time to say goodbye. He let her go, out of his arms. She looked up at him with a sad smile. 'Its time to let go of the past my love and you know it' he said, just looking in her eyes. Tears were in her eyes as she looked him in the eyes. He smiled a little 'never cry about what happened to us only smile when you remember it'. She smiled back at him, a very weak smile. 'Goodbye my love and never forget that I will always love you even if you are married with Weasley' he said before he popped away.

_Hold me now  
Don't cry  
Don't say you were just...  
Hold me now...  
And try...to understand that  
I hope that last you'll find  
What you've been searching for  
Though I won't be there anymore...  
I will always...love you..._

There she stood the lonely bride. Her heart confused between two man she truly loved. Ron was trustful and kind but with Draco she would have passion and adventure. But that was not the only thing she would have with him. There would be fear and tears, things she would not have with Ron.

She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was still the same only her figure changed. She was more a woman now and looked pretty good. 'I will marry Ron and nobody else' she said to herself.

_Hold me now  
Don't cry  
Don't say you were just...  
Hold me now...  
And I...will know though we're apart  
We'll always be together  
Forever inlove  
What do you say when words  
Are not enough?_

There she stood next to her husband. They where entering there first dance as husband and wife. Ron held here in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulders. It was a slow dance and everybody was watching. They al said that they where a great couple and that they where perfect for eachother.

She was happy until she saw him. He was standing in the corner, looking at her. There was a smile on his face. He lifted his glass to her and turned around. Walking out of her live.

She looked up to Ron and smiled at him. Everything was perfect now for Ron and her.

Draco's heart was broken but what could he do. '_What can I say now...My words are not enough...' _he said to himself. Walking away from her and their love. A love that will always stay. For all of eternity.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) and I want to thanks my best friend in the howl world for helping me. Thanks Ash;) Ow and please review if you have the time;)

xjes Lady Crime


End file.
